


Could You Possibly Keep Your Hands To Yourself?

by Dikhotomia, Logee



Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bodyguard Byleth, CEO Edelgard, Clothed Sex, Degradation/Praise Kink, Dirty Talk, F/F, I'm back again and I have no shame, Porn With Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Strap-Ons, Top My Unit | Byleth, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, are you sick of me yet?, bottom edelgard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dikhotomia/pseuds/Dikhotomia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Logee/pseuds/Logee
Summary: "Something that she still notices the spark to when she returns to work the following week and catches Edelgard's private smile as she hands the other woman her morning mug of coffee. A smile she returns with a brush of fingers across the other's knuckles and a choice to stand behind her instead of by the door. They don't talk much, but Byleth enjoys watching the method with which Edelgard works at this angle, how deft her fingers are as she signs documents and makes notes.How easily she shuffles stacks of papers, organizing them by date and by importance and then leaving them to be taken by the courier that came and went at the beginning and end of every day. Sometimes more than once if something urgent transpired."ORThe party doesn't go as planned.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg & My Unit | Byleth, Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Series: The CEO and Her Bodyguard [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563433
Comments: 19
Kudos: 334





	Could You Possibly Keep Your Hands To Yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> Logee is a terrible (amazing) influence so you have them to thank for this.

They don't go for round two. By the time she's put herself back together and Edelgard has finally slid off the side of the desk and done her best to clean herself up both of them have run out of adrenaline. Instead the spend an hour sitting, and a half hour picking papers up and organizing them, then the rest of the night downstairs at the holiday party.

Edelgard leaves her paperwork for next week. Because as Edelgard put it; _'It's not important, it can wait.'_ So it waits, and they get to drink a little and mingle a little and Byleth gets the satisfaction of watching the slightly uncomfortable way the CEO stands, little less grace, same aloof air. No one else seems to notice and the few times someone does ask why the other woman looks a little less alert Edelgard smoothly replies with; "I'm just tired."

Byleth holds their dirty little secret.

\---

For weeks. The holiday goes by without incident, and she spends it with friends and family, trying not to entertain herself with what her boss might be up to. Figures that since she got this time off Hubert was the one taking care of their mutual charge and she's caught between grateful for the time off and a little irked.

Then again she's also pretty sure Edelgard is more than capable of handling herself and both her and Hubert are just there for show. To deter anyone from doing anything so Edelgard doesn't have to lay someone flat herself. Though Byleth would pay to see that, because she imagines it would be pretty fucking hysterical, provided there wasn't any real danger to the smaller woman. 

So maybe not.

"Soooo," Leonie drawls, once again a little drunk and grinning like some kind of Cheshire cat. "Did you get laid?"

"Leonie, I swear," she replies, also a little drunk and trying not to grin like an idiot. "Fine, yes, I did."

The other woman gasps, then cackles, putting her drink down and slapping Byleth on the back, doing her best to make her upend her own drink. "Holy shit I can't believe you actually did it! Was she like I thought?"

"Let me have something for a private life, okay? Can I just have my sex life?"

Leonie's laughter follows her out of the kitchen and all the way upstairs. Turns out rooming with your adoptive sister isn't always a smart idea, especially when she did nothing to keep your moral compass straight. Just this once though she was thankful for her egging her on to do something potentially stupid, because it turned in to something amazing.

\-----

Something that she still notices the spark to when she returns to work the following week and catches Edelgard's private smile as she hands the other woman her morning mug of coffee. A smile she returns with a brush of fingers across the other's knuckles and a choice to stand behind her instead of by the door. They don't talk much, but Byleth enjoys watching the method with which Edelgard works at this angle, how deft her fingers are as she signs documents and makes notes.

How easily she shuffles stacks of papers, organizing them by date and by importance and then leaving them to be taken by the courier that came and went at the beginning and end of every day. Sometimes more than once if something urgent transpired. 

Byleth stands closer during meetings, enjoying the way Edelgard would lean back in her seat and bump her arm with her shoulder. 

It drives Hubert crazy.

Neither of them care.

\-----

"I'll be hosting a Gala next month," Edelgard says when she steps into the office one morning, pausing in the doorway.

"So get a nicer suit, is what you're telling me," she replies as she shuts the door and comes to lean against the window sill behind the other woman. "Black tie? What's the occasion, and the entertainment." 

"Fundraising," Edelgard replies, leaning back in her chair to look at her. "And an auction. I'm hosting it with the local museum to help them raise money to build a new exhibit. Of course, the venue is going to be Azure Moon."

Byleth whistles. "Yea, I totally need a nicer suit."

"We'll get you fitted, I need a new cocktail dress myself."

She tries not to think about what Edelgard will look like in a cocktail dress, instead clearing her throat and nodding along. "Alright, sounds good." Edelgard's little twist of a smirk is enough to make Byleth's stomach drop and heat burn under the collar of her shirt.

Taunting her on purpose.

Damn her.

The other woman turns and goes back to work a second later, their usual professional silence returning in full. But she likes the way it's folded into something a lot more comfortable and relaxed. She leaves twice to get them refills on coffee, and a third time to deliver a note to one of the other sectors. 

\----

Gala preparation starts in full two weeks later and Byleth loses track of all the meetings and how many times they come and go from the office to the museum and Azure Moon and the tailor, standing awkwardly while the high class woman peers at her and then gets to work on measuring her.

Edelgard gets swept away to another room, and Byleth is left to answer questions she's not sure about.

She looks real good in her new suit though.

\----

The pre-Gala jitters set in a day before, making her fidgety and twitchy, pulling at her suit and pacing back and forth in her room. "What do you think, do I look good?" she asks, looking at Leonie's reflection in the mirror. "I mean I thought I looked good when I first got it fitted but now-"

"You look fine, Byleth, chill."

"Fine? Just Fine?"

Leonie rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "I'm not gonna tell you what you wanna hear, it's too weird."

"It's confirmation enough!"

The other woman leaves with an over-exaggerated groan and an eye-roll that actually looks painful. Byleth enjoys her moment of triumph.

\----

"Remember, I'm trusting you to watch her back the entire night," Hubert says as they're getting ready to head to Azure Moon. "If something happens to her-"

"Nothing will happen to her," she fires back, pulling her coat on and adjusting it until it looks perfect. Not a wrinkle, nothing out of place. "Besides I'm pretty sure she doesn't actually need either of us to protect her." All that muscle wasn't just for show, it was obvious their boss did a lot of working out in her private time. Byleth kind of wanted to see it all without clothes in the way.

_Don't get distracted now, Eisner._

Even if she had horrible plans, wanting to push the envelope again and see just how much Edelgard could take before she snapped. It was absolutely a dangerous game to be playing with a woman who could ruin her with a few words. With all that influence she was sure if she pissed Edelgard off enough she'd never be able to work again. So she'd press and see and maybe, just maybe, she'd get to have a bit of fun by the end of the night.

"Perhaps not," Hubert says, jerking her out of her thoughts. "But that still doesn't mean we can afford to slack off. She likes to be able to focus on other things rather that worrying about her personal safety."

"Right, right," she mumbles, trailing off as Edelgard joins them. And holy shit is she as hot as she imagined she would be. Dress deep red, hair tied perfectly in a bun that left her neck and shoulders exposed. The dress itself fit modestly, slit only about to mid-thigh, covering everything and leaving so much to the imagination. But Byleth still found herself watching that flash of thigh each step the other woman took.

"You...look amazing," she says, uncaring that Hubert is still right there.

"Don't get used to it," Edelgard replies, smoothing her fingers down the front of the dress. "I don't usually like to get dressed up like this." She's embarrassed, Byleth quickly realizes, the red coloring to her cheeks a flush that keeps the other's eyes somewhere over their shoulders. It makes sense the other woman would feel out of place in such a form fitting dress, especially when Byleth saw her in suits most of the time.

Dresses weren't her thing, but parties like this apparently made her think she needed to wear one. "You could have worn a suit too, you know," Byleth offers, frowning. 

"I don't mind it," Edelgard retorts without any heat, shrugging. "I'm just...not used to people commenting on it." 

_Oh._

Hubert is glaring.

\----

Heading into Azure Moon is like a red carpet event for business, everyone whose anyone is heading inside amid a crowd of flashing cameras and yelling paparazzi and newscasters. Byleth leaves it to the security staff to hold the line as they make their way from the limo to the club itself, people hurling questions at Edelgard and begging for a picture, for her to please just can you offer a word, what is this party about, who are you wearing?

Edelgard ignores it all as usual, chin held high and eyes straight ahead, gaze steely. Byleth and Hubert stick close to either side of her, and Byleth only spares a couple of glances at some of the more insistent reporters. 

They can't do much around here without attracting attention, can they?

Azure Moon itself lives up to its name once they get inside, blue, blue and more blue. Carpets and wallpaper and chandeliers that hang like waterfalls from the ceilings. It's awing and incredible, and she's never thought she'd ever find herself in a place like this until now. Music filters from a live orchestra set up on a nearby stage in the large ballroom the party occupies, food set out as a sprawling buffet and waiters weaving between party goers to deliver drinks. Once of which Edelgard plucks off a tray with a polite smile and a word of thanks as the young man slips by them.

She nurses it as people begin to approach them to talk, Hubert allowing himself to be towed off by another man with one last lingering look that promised retribution of anything bad happened. And something bad might happen, but not bad in the way Hubert thinks. Just...very unprofessional and dirty.

Byleth presses herself in close behind the smaller woman, leaning down to speak to her while she's in the middle of another conversation she's clearly trying (and failing) to stay engaged in. "You look tense," she murmurs by her ear, eyes focused on the person in front of them both. "Much more than usual." A muscle in Edelgard's jaw ticks, the smile she's wearing looking plastered on for a split second before an elbow collides with her gut. Not hard, just warning.

"It's nothing, please continue," Edelgard covers, pushing a loose strand of hair over her ear. "You're interested in doing what with the money?"

"I could help you relax again," she whispers when one person becomes another and Edelgard has started on her second glass of expensive wine. Blood red and distracting as Byleth watches the way Edelgard's throat works as she drinks. "Maybe later, during the auction. You don't need to be present for that do you?"

The other woman's pulse jumps against her throat, breath shuddering out. Those violet eyes flick to her, stare sharp. "Are you implying what I think you are?" she asks, eyebrow raising in an all too familiar reprimand that Byleth shouldn't find as hot as she does.

"I'm not implying anything, I only meant we could go somewhere quieter for a breather." Yea, a breather, she thinks, unable to keep from running her hand along the exposed line of Edelgard's thigh when she was sure no one was looking, smirking when the smaller woman jerks slightly. "Maybe I could give you a massage."

"We're at a social event," Edelgard replies around the rim of her wine glass. "Do you think you could possibly keep your hands to yourself?"

"Only if you really want me to. But I think you like it when I touch you," she says, this time resting a hand against her forearm. Innocent, perfectly appropriate, looking to anyone else like a guard making a comment to their charge. "In all actuality," she adds, sliding her hand higher, bicep to shoulder, sparking goosebumps in her wake. "I think you don't want me to keep my hands to myself. I think you like the idea of someone seeing us like this."

Edelgard shivers, jaw tensing, a flush that has nothing to do with alcohol dusting her cheeks. "I'm not interested in that kind of scandal," she bites out, draining more of her wine. 

"Your blush says otherwise, you might not want it to happen, but the idea excites you. I mean, you wouldn't have let me fuck you over your desk if you didn't like the idea of getting caught." She slips her hand higher as she speaks, tracing the line of her jugular and curling her fingers loosely around her throat to feel as Edelgard swallows hard and breathes.

"Are you always this terrible?" Edelgard asks, extracting herself from Byleth's fingers. "Or did I uncover something when I let you have your way with me?"

"It's a side of me I only show to people I'm sleeping with."

The laugh the other woman let's out is breathless and amused, a sound contained to keep from drawing attention. "Do you make a habit of flirting with your clients?"

"Only you," she says, pressing her mouth up against her ear. And God she wants her as much as she thinks Edelgard returns the sentiment. "I like winding you up and watching you go, I also like seeing this ice queen exterior of yours broken down and melted. If people knew what kind of person you were when you had something inside of you-"

"Ah, Edelgard, I had hoped I'd get to see you."

They part slightly, Edelgard attempting to paste another polite smile on her face even while she fiddled with the stem of the glass between her fingers. She looks off center now, distracted, but she puts on a show convincing enough to fool the woman she speaks to. Byleth keeps silent, choosing to just watch the way Edelgard struggles her way through the next few conversations, looking almost relieved when everyone wanders away to go mingle with other people or get food or another drink.

"How aroused are you, Edelgard?" Byleth leans down to ask when they've found themselves in a quieter corner. "You've started to fidget with things, but God you put on a good show. No one even noticed that you're actually kind of a fucking mess." She shifts, putting herself between Edelgard and the crowd as she slides her hand up the other woman's thigh, high enough her dress bunches against her wrist.

The wrist that Edelgard seizes, dragging her attention up. The other woman pins her with a stare that makes heat pool low in her gut and spread across her skin. "Very," she answers her own question, carefully extracting her hand. "I can see it in your eyes. I don't even need to feel you to know."

"You," Edelgard starts, grasping hold on her tie and yanking her down, close enough that their lips almost brush when she speaks. "You are terrible, I should have you thrown out." That muscle ticks, ticks again, her eyes narrowing until the coal black of her pupil is almost all Byleth can see. "I asked you to behave and instead here you are, whispering salacious and suggestive things in my ear in an attempt to...what? 'wind me up' as you say."

It's worked. Oh has it worked, Byleth knows a last ditch attempt to keep composure when she sees one. "I already wound you up, boss," she whispers, ghosting their lips together. "So much so you're this close and we're still in public. You won't have me thrown out because if you were going to, you'd have done it by now."

Edelgard recoils in half, teeth flashing in a display of frustration barely held back.

Byleth doesn't protest when the other woman drags her away, empty glass forgotten on the nearby table. Down the hall and into one of the bathrooms on the furthest side of the club. She didn't know what she expected when they entered it, but it wasn't this. The bathroom is as posh as the rest of the place, clean enough to eat off of and comfortable enough she figures people probably spend a little too much time just...sitting around on the couch while waiting for their turn in the stalls.

"Wait, was this what you meant by 'throwing me out?'" Byleth asks, grunting when Edelgard shoves her against the side of one of the stalls. Fortunately for them, everyone is still occupied, and Byleth distantly hears the announcement for the auction. "Are you going to leave me in he-" Edelgard cuts her off with a biting, searing kiss that startles her with how needy it is. Teeth and tongue and devouring, hands already all over, pressing and pulling at the pressed and tailored lines of her suit. 

Dipping down low enough to press against the toy she once again had hidden underneath it. "You bastard," Edelgard husks, laughing. "You planned this. I have to ask again, what would you have done if your new plan didn't work?"

Byleth seizes the opportunity it presents, hands slipping up across shoulders to turn them until Edelgard's back hits the stall and she presses in close enough to cage the smaller woman in. "I'd have dealt with it, I knew it might not work, but I wanted to be ready either way." She kisses Edelgard again, hearing the way her retort dies out as a moan in her throat.

Hands wander again, helping her out of her coat and her tie, tossing both to the couch beside them. Her own curls underneath Edelgard's thigh, hiking it up until the other woman wraps it around her waist so she can grind against the hard line of the toy. She loves the way her breath stutters through her nose, how hot her skin gets underneath her hands as she finds the zipper for her dress and undoes it, letting the fabric pool at her waist while she continues to rock her hips against her.

It's a sight to see all that muscle exposed, bared entirely for her to see and consume with her hands and her mouth. Sucking kisses to her neck and her shoulders, hands roaming down to once again palm her breasts and squeeze, rolling her nipples between her fingers until Edelgard moans and presses up into her hands. She knows that she could have simply moved the dress and her underwear out of the way, but she can't help the way she feels when that dress finally almost hits the floor, Edelgard's fingers seizing the edge of the fabric to keep it from falling completely.

"Gets you thinking about that scandal you don't want, doesn't it?" Byleth says as she helps Edelgard out of what little fabric still restrains her, adding it to the small pile on the couch. "Imagine what would happen," she adds, running her hands along ribs and taut abs as Edelgard makes quick work of her belt. "If someone walked in right now and saw us like this, saw you, entirely naked."

"I imagine it would cause quite a scene, given how high end this club is," Edelgard fires back, looking up at her from underneath her lashes. "Famous CEO caught naked in Azure Moon bathroom with Bodyguard. The media would have a field day." The other woman's face is red, burning hot with the humiliation she's clearly both hiding and enjoying and fuck it's almost too much.

"They would, they'd eat you alive. But it wouldn't be the first scandal like this someone got wrapped up in." Edelgard gets her shirt untucked, and she shivers as deft fingers slide across her stomach and along her back, then down to slip the toy free from her underwear.

"Exactly, my reputation would never quite fully recover."

Byleth slides her fingers down, down until she presses against the heat of her, rolling the pads of her fingers across her clit. "Yet here you are, doing what you're doing..." And she's soaked too, slicking her fingers easily as she keeps touching her, slipping between her folds and pressing two inside of her.

"Because you-- _ah_ \--mh--because you're such a terrible influence," Edelgard grits out, grinding down against the fingers Byleth now thrusts in and out of her. "It's your fa-" the rest of the sentence comes out as a shuddering moan.

"I'm happy to accept this fault," she replies, biting at the other's bottom lip. "I like this side of you. How you try so hard to keep your composure as it falls apart around your ears, how you pretend you're all prim and proper but you're really not. You just wanna get fucked until you can't remember your own name, you want someone to rip your control away from you and make you submit so you can leave the thinking to someone else. I get it, people like you need people like me."

Edelgard's fist hits her shoulder, glare sharp and Byleth knows she's right on the money. "I'll take good care of you," she says, adding a third finger and watching the way Edelgard arches with it, teeth gritting to hold down the louder moan that still spills between them. The other woman clings to her, feet dug into the tile, nails digging hard into the thin material of her dress shirt. "So be a good girl for me, okay?" 

"I hate you," the other woman hisses, whimpering as Byleth withdraws her fingers and uses them once again to make sure the silicone is slick enough for an easy slide. "But you're right." She lets Byleth turn her around, lets her press close, molding herself to her back as she slides inside of her again. Edelgard's forehead thumps against the stall, fingers slipping uselessly across the surface of it. For a second she doesn't move, lazily letting her hands slide across fever hot skin to feel the way Edelgard shivers with both tension and anticipation.

She slides one hand higher, up over the swell of one breast, across her throat to press fingers against her lips, urging her to open her mouth. "You don't want anyone to hear us do you?" She asks as she draws her hips back, teeth pressing against her lip as Edelgard lets her slip her fingers into the slick heat of her mouth. It's a sensation she enjoys as she fucks into the other woman, thrusts hard and fast and uneven, there's no build up this time, no ability to really take their time.

It's messy and uncoordinated, Edelgard's tongue hot as she works it against Byleth's fingers until she's sure the other woman might be drooling a little. Byleth buries her face against her shoulder as Edelgard starts to push back against her, meeting her thrusts and making the end of the toy press against her clit. The angle allows for it, leaves them both gasping and muffling their moans, leaves Byleth's nerves singing so much worse then the first time they did this because it's a tease, because it's not enough for her to actually get off even if she tries to grind herself against it as much as she does bury the thing as deep as she can inside of the woman beneath her.

"You take my cock so well," she breaths against her neck, grinning when Edelgard sets her teeth against her fingers as a warning that falls short with the way she shudders and whines. "You're such a wreck and here you are still trying to show your teeth."

But she likes that fire, the way Edelgard submits but never fully gives in. The way she's always trying to get back at her and make Byleth suffer even while she takes it. She loves it, knows that doing this with the other woman could become an addiction. "Come on, Edelgard," she husks, biting at the shell of her ear. "Come for me. Maybe we'll still make the auction."

Stubbornly Edelgard holds on for a few more thrusts, small whines and moans caught in her throat, expression shifting, eyes squeezing shut, jaw flexing around the fingers Byleth still has buried in her mouth. Then she breaks, spine bowing, teeth digging into Byleth's knuckles, body clamping down around the toy and forcing Byleth still as the other woman shakes apart until they're moving again, lazily rocking and doing their best to catch their breath.

Edelgard doesn't let her get away after they recover, turning on her the second she draws back. As fucked out and wobbly as she is, the other woman still shoves her back, brings them both into a heap on the couch, divesting her of her pants and the harness she somehow manages to carefully keep from getting on anything.

She gives her a look that's both threat and promise right before she buries her tongue inside of her, sending Byleth arching off the couch, fingers tangling in her hair. "Oh-fuck, Edelgard-" This time she covers her own mouth, biting down on her knuckles while she feels the hot, sinuous way Edelgard's tongue moves in and out of her, pushing in deep and dragging out to hit all the right spots. Her fingers pressing and rolling over her clit while she fucks her open.

"You look so good on your knees," she gasps, earning another sharp eyed glare and Edelgard's fingers pressing a little harder against the oversensitive nerves. "You're so good--shit--that's right, right there."

And she's too wound up to last long, too overstimulated to hold out, instead just letting Edelgard pull her right the fuck apart with her mouth and her hands, biting her lip hard enough it hurts when she breaks, hips bucking against that sinful tongue.

They show up in time for Edelgard to auction off the piece they want her to, both of them once again perfectly put together.

No one noticed their absence.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/modulatechaos)


End file.
